Kaleid Order
by Karagee
Summary: I have no idea where should I put the crossover of the kaleid liner so... yeah (Spoilers for FGO players... well since you played r you should know what's happening) Fujimaru Ritsuka has lost all his servant during his battle with Goetia, now he must deal with Salomon(Human king Goetia). without his servants, he takes matters into his own hands.
1. Prologue

"The Evil god region is burning out, The temple has collapsed, with my extinction, the human race annihilation shall be incinerated. But, I shall never give up until the last victory. Let us begin, master of Chaldea. I shall annihilate your victory with my hand." (Salomon)

"I will never give up!"

The future of mankind is at stake. If I fail here, the humankind will be destroyed. I held onto Mash shield in my hands tightly, piles of rocks and cracked ground from our previous fight become the current battleground again. Mash and everyone gave their power to me temporarily to defeat the very being in front of me. With a resolute heart, I make the first move.

I flew over to Salomon position within a fraction of a second, I could never achieve this with my own power. But! I have my servants, no. My comrades, to lend me their powers. I put the shield up to hit Salomon, he evades with movements beyond human eyes could see. I was able to follow his movement thanks to the servant's power, through El Melloi II guidance I was able to devise a quick plan. His movement is almost strong as a servant, he's very suitable in caster class with his magic skills, which means I need to get closer to him. His right arm is unusable, I could strike him there.

"Haaah!"

not wasting any more time, I charge against him again. But this time...

"Gandr!"

With his movement restricted, I put my strength to my shield and hit him with the shield edge. With that, Salomon flew backward and hit the stone wall which was already partially destroyed. But I didn't stop there, my hatred for him is still burning. Using heroic spirit Emiya combined with Gilgamesh power, I can replicate their abilities to the fullest as long as I have the necessary mana for it.

"Sword barrel!"

Salomon moves his hand with the palm open towards me, at the same time swords start to materialize on top of me.

"Full Open!"

With the last chant, the swords have finally finished and immediately shot towards Salomon. From his, palm a blue light protects him from the barrage of swords. I was irritated.

"It's been quite fun. But this is the end."

He began his attack, a powerful prana starts to encircle me on all sides. With his fist slowly clenching, I could feel the prana begins to crush me tighter and tighter.

"Aaaghh!"

I could feel my bones creaking in agony. All this time he's going easy on me, if that's so I don't think I could win-

'senpai'

Her soft-spoken voice resounded within me before a flash of light starts to shine from the shield. from the touch of the light, the prana ring that has been crushing me disappear. That's right I was not alone, I never was. She has been protecting me with her shield, and even after her death. I raised my spirit once more, using all my circuits to the fullest I expelled most of my mana to free myself from his restraint.

"Haaah!"

With prana which has been restraining me disappeared, I regain my footing.

"It seems I have been underestimating you, Master of Chaldea. I shall destroy you along with the rest of humanity."

Salomon raises his left hand and suddenly a huge prana is coming towards me. Knowing he attacked, I put the shield in front of me to shield me from his attack, bit by bit I was being pushed back. I transfer all of my every bit of prana and the 3 command seals I have left to the shield. I always remember her chant to protect me ever since Camelot, and now I'm going to recite it once more.

"The place that cures all wound, dissolves all the hatred, our home, Manifest yourself! Lord Camelot!"

A huge white wall manifested between my shield and Salomon, the white walls that reject all impurities and stood tall with its might. The attack is now being withstood by those walls and slowly reversing towards the attacker. Salomon realizes that and tried to stop his attack, I didn't know why, but his attack didn't stop and now he's being hit by his own attack.

Both of us were barely able to stand, I used the shield as my support. Salomon is in even more bad condition, his legs are gone and his left arm is burnt to crisp. With an unsteady step, I move towards him to deal the finishing blow.

"It was a splendid fight Master of Chaldea."

"Yeah, you're quite strong too."

With a smile, he accepted his fate and I deal him the finishing blow. Once I confirmed his life end the temple starts to collapse, big boulders start to drop to the place I'm standing.

"With this, the humanity will live on, thank you Mashu. Everyone..."

I look towards the sky and see one of the temples falling down towards me, I could no longer escape, I have no more prana nor a command seal. With that I accepted my fate, I closed my eyes in resignation. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"This is..."

As I wake up, the damp aroma tickled my nostril. I raised my body and at that moment...

"Ackh! AaaaaaaAAAAAA!"

a killing headache hits my brain, memories starts to flow. The time I was hired by Chaldea, being the only master left, having summoned a lot of servants and befriending them and then the last battle they had. After the pain has subsided I confirm my conditions. I'm still wearing my tattered white Chaldea uniform.

"For now I need to know where I am... Mashu!"

I unconsciously called her name, although I knew she was already gone when we fought Goetia. Her soft voice is still lingering in my memories, it really felt surreal. Anyhow, I have to find a way to contact Chaldea. Da Vinci may be still able to hear me. I search my pockets, only to find nothing. I felt despair, I can't save humanity, I can't even save my precious person.

"I have to find an exit."

putting aside those thoughts while having a large guilt filling in my heart, with an unsteady stance I begin to walk towards the dim light source.

* * *

AN:

As you can see, English is not my first language. Please spare me from salt, oh wait... I already had some.

Ilya didn't came  
My quartz is gone  
even though I had all the family she didn't come

Anyway, I'm saving for merlin.


	2. Chapter 1

"No way..."

I have finally exited the forest, what should be a normal Japanese city was there. But that city was a place I knew, It was where the first Singularity I had been and where we managed to rescue Irisviel in a different timeline, the burning city...

Feeling disbelief I slowly move my foot towards the city. The signs, the roads, the houses, all of them neither bent nor had cracks. It almost if this city was never touched by the holy grail war...

no that's too quick for me to judge. Most mages would choose to move during the night, I need more time before I can confirm it.

I explore the city, there were no cars passing by, nor people walking on the sidewalks since it's already night time. I realize that these tattered clothes will stand out, I don't have any money on me so I have no choice but to bear with it. I move deeper into the city, who knows what I could find, probably ask a favor to someone. It was already night so meeting anyone should be easy in the heart of the city. As I walked towards the bridge, I felt a barrier right before me. it wasn't life-threatening, it felt like it's for driving off people by making them feel uneasy and turn them away. The only explanation why is it here is probably mage made this and doesn't want to be disturbed. I put my hand on the surface of the barrier, and I felt... a big tremor from behind the barrier, a clash? It's quite strong, and this feeling... Arturia? wait, it's Arturia alter and she's fighting who?

I instantly break through the barrier easily thanks to da Vinci, Medea, Blavatsky, and some other servants teaching. I felt this presence before, Mashu and I were transported into a singularity full of magical girls, and two of them felt strikingly familiar. I run towards the bridge and stopped by the sight in front of me.

"Excalibuuuurrrr!"

"Excalibuuuurrrr!"

Two holy swords noble phantasm clashed against each other will result into a devastating outcome, but it seems this time both powers are considerably reduced. One of the magical girls fainted after unleashing the very exact same Noble Phantasm as Arturia, no. She mimics the noble phantasm, the sword she was holding breaks to pieces after using it. There's only one heroic spirit that I knew who could do that. The black saber servant is still standing after facing the magical girls Noble Phantasm. Before she could do anything else, that magical girl fainted and changed back to civilian clothing.

"Illya!"

The black haired girl screamed her friend's name while running towards fainting friend. This is bad, the black saber is injured but will deal the finishing blow if not stopped!

"Sapphire, hurry up and get Illya out of here!"

"But!"

"Do it! Please!"

"Understood!"

After giving the flying stick orders she stands her ground in between her friend and the black saber. The black saber doesn't want to waste any time and lift her sword upright, while the black hair girl closes her eyes in resignation. She's clearly buying time for her friend. My body starts to move before I could think.

* * *

I already have resolved to buy them time, when I closed my eyes I already know I'm going to die. But the blow never came, instead, an iron clashing sound was heard. I opened my eyes, there I could see a white hair man in black purple armor clothing holding a big shield protecting me against the black saber sword. Brother?

"Are you okay? Don't worry, it will be over soon."

He spoke with a calming voice, it reminds me of my brother, there were sincerity and kindness in that words. The man starts to put effort to push away the black saber, I could see the surprise as she looks toward the shield. The man does a shield bash towards the black saber and successively defends against the black saber attacks, there was no human that could accomplish such a feat without the power of the same level.

"Have you forgotten? My king?"

"! y-ou. Aaarrghhh!"

The black saber looks toward the man face and held her head with agony, she spoke. This the first time I heard a servant speaks during the battle... Does she know who's the man is? And did he say a king? The black saber was no longer hold her head with her hand, instead, she looked at him with no emotion. She put her battle stance once more with intimidating aura.

"I see, I shall have you stopped. Forgive me..."

And so the black saber move to attack him with a speed which surpassed human, Illya had wounded her, but she's still able to move like that... What a terrifying servant. With a fluid motion, the man raised his shield to guard himself against the incoming attack. The black saber hit the shield with an audible clank, in return, he stabs her with his sword which I didn't realize when he brandished it.

The black saber loses her grip on her black sword, the slim sword impaled her stomach and through her backside. Her body is turning into a particle of golden lights from below, including her black sword.

"Take care of our master, my knight."

"Yeah..."

With their final words exchanged The black saber finally gone, leaving behind a saber card falling to the ground. The white-haired man picks the card up and stared at it in silence.

"U-um!"

He's an unknown force which able to take down a servant, looking at his attire he seems to have installed a servant class card. But which one? Still, he saved us. Is he an enemy? I need to confirm it.

The man turns to me with a saber card in hand, it should be him that won against saber. Even if we want to take it from him, we don't have the necessary power. Illya is still fainting, while Rin-san and Luvia-san still unable to move. Sapphire is protecting Illya if I use Sapphire now it would be hard to attack and defend Illya in that current state.

"Are you okay? milady?"

I was preparing for the second battle. Instead, the white-haired man kneeled and ask for my condition. He's like a knight...

"Y-yes! W-who might you be?"

I need to know his identity, even though he saved us. I shouldn't be careless, knowing his power could take down the black saber single-handedly without using noble phantasm was an amazing feat. Even though she's wounded she's still a servant.

"Me? I'm sorry I cannot let you know my identity. It would trouble my master."

Master? what does he mean? Does he work with a certain person?

"You see, my master wants to help you when he saw you fighting. I offered my power to help him, but I didn't think I would took over his body..."

Took over his body? So he's a servant? I know when you installed a card you would have some of the servant power, but for a servant to take over a human body is...

The man hands over a card to me, with a gentle smile.

"I'm leaving my king's card to you, I'm sure you would use it well."

"Eh?"

Is he just giving this to me? this is a servant card you know? I slowly take the card from his hand. Knowing the card is the wielder of Excalibur if he says this card is his king...

"But!"

When I look up, the man was gone. All that's left is a messy ground from the battle before. The curiosity still lingers on me towards the identity of that man. Just who in the world is he?

* * *

In a certain alleyway. I finally snapped out of my mind, I was in my senses when the battle happens. But I didn't have control over my body. It's like someone was taking over my body temporarily, it's a good thing he's not really wanting to take over my body. Especially when I knew the identity who took over.

"Galahad..."

'Yes master'

Looks like he's here not near me, but inside me. He gave me his power during the confrontation before. I would like to know the reason why he did that, but for now, I need to know how did this happen.

"Galahad, why are you in me?"

It sounds wrong in so many levels, I don't know how else I should phrase it better.

'To be honest, I also have no idea. I know m- our magic still lingers when she saved you. But somehow I became attached to you in this world.'

Attached huh, so I'm a demi-servant now? Wait did he say 'this world'?

"What do you mean by this world?"

'This may be probable but, the cause of the destruction of humanity may come from this world. The people we met before, they may be as well our key to finding it.'

I froze when he said that. Looks like my task as a master hasn't ended yet huh...

* * *

Omake :

'Now Master, I need to talk about what you did to mash on that certain night'

"..."

AN:  
They said Nero fest is going to be hard, kind of like those shitty gifts in Camelot. Double charging, instant NP to zero debuffs, instant dead on one servant.

But who cares right? as long as we have Iri we could revive them.  
Oh yeah, level up your saber preferably AoE ones to defeat Oppai tights and doggo in the same time. Else the shitty gift came and one of your servants dies instantly.  
And your Lancer, preferably doggo since the enemy is Gilgamesh. He'll debuff your NP to zero at the start of the battle.

*Insert Gudako pic here*


	3. Chapter 2

I've managed to secure a location for me to stay in. It was a temple which I've been in the past, the last time I was here it was either destroyed or became a battlefield for the servants.

"Fujimura-kun! Can you help me with the offering box?"

"Yes! I'm coming over there now"

"For a person with a different belief, you sure know how Buddhism works"

"W-Well, I have someone who taught me about these things"

"You're a Shinto right?"

"Yeah, I have a colleague whose really devout believer on Buddha"

"Whoa, that's amazing. I mustn't lose to him!"

"Ahaha..."

The person I'm talking with is called Issei, he's a student council in school and also a devout believer of Buddha. He's still a monk in training, if Xuanzang is here now she'll get excited and lecture him about Buddhism non-stop. Well, that's how she shows her passion for Buddhism. We continued to chat while putting the coins into a bucket from the box, the coins will be exchanged and used for the maintenance of the temple.

"By the way, last night I saw you wandering aimlessly. What happened to you?"

That's right, he asked if I had any place to go. I was still wearing my Chaldea uniform, it's dirty from previous fights I've been into then he showed up. He asked if I was okay and have a place to stay, having this world was different than mine and no support from Chaldea, I have no choice but to accept his goodwill. With that said, that's how I ended up helping Ryuudou Temple. I don't know why, but he's really familiar... all I could remember was there's a person that prays while wearing monk clothes and gave me a feeling of sadness and despair, I wonder what it was...

"I... can't remember..."

"Hee, well it's fine. by the way, has your uniform arrived yet?"

"Yes, I already washed it and hanged it in my room."

"That's good then. Tomorrow you'll be assigned to the same class as me."

"Oh, that's good then."

* * *

Homuhara academy, The place where Arturia's previous master and Emiya's past-self went. the last time I went here is with Lord El-Melloi II in the 4th holy grail war, where we met a lot of people.

"What's wrong? Fujimura-kun?"

"No, it's nothing!"

"School is about to start, let's go!"

"Y-yeah!"

Issei-san snap me back into reality, as the bell will ring in about 5 minutes. I still need to go to the teacher's office before entering the class.

Now, I wonder what my classmate will be. And there's that matter about Illya, I still need to keep an eye on her. By the way, Galahad had entered hibernation again, it does quite helpful not to drain me of unnecessary mana use. I felt uneasy without my servants, and it's a good thing I still have hundreds of craft essence cards. I chose the best of the best, in that fight. Formal craft, Imaginary around, Kaleidoscope, Heavens feel, Prisma cosmos, Limited/zero over, Threefold barrier, Volumen Hydrargyrum, Fragment of 2030, Black grail, and lots of Servant's Craft essence (Bond CE).

I'm sure I'll be okay with this...

Just for safety, I enchanted some rune on my uniform so it will reduce the damage I'll take if there's a surprise attack before going to school.

"The teachers' office is that way, I'll be going to class now."

"Yeah thank you, Issei-san"

I walked towards where he pointed, there's an infirmary, storage, there it is. Teachers office. I gently knock the door before entering the room, it's common courtesy for a Japanese student to knock first before entering.

"Excuse me."

"Sensei, here are the files you need."

"Ah thanks, Emiya"

Emiya? To think I'd meet him this fast... I'd have to get a hold of myself, I already beat the king of magic. I have to keep my calm, yes, just like Lord El Melloi II says. Be calm...

"Hm? I haven't seen you before. Are you the new student here?"

"Yes, my name is Fujimura Ritsuka, Nice to meet you."

"My name is Emiya Shirou, I heard about you from Issei."

"Yes, yes. Leave your introduction later, you still have to go back to class Emiya."

"Oh yeah, I should go now. See you later!"

Not long after he exited the room, the bell rang. Leaving me with the teacher which I presume the homeroom teacher of my class. The teachers already starting to go to each owner of their classroom respectively.

"Now let's go, follow me."

I followed the teacher to the classroom, we climbed the stairs and turn left towards the room which has a 2-C sign on top. As the teacher slide the door open.

"Okay, Please be quiet."

The once rowdy classroom become quiet in a matter of seconds, the teacher glanced at me and turn her sight towards the other students.

"We have a transfer student, you can introduce yourself right now."

"My name is Fujimura Ritsuka, please to meet you."

The classroom is... quite unexpected for me. The boys are despairing the only who isn't, are Emiya and Issei. For the girls, they're quite cheerful? I can hear some of them 'He looks cool' and 'another ikemen' while smiling scarily.

"Okay be quiet now, Fujimura you can take a seat beside Emiya right there."

"Yes."

"You can ask him for the tour of the school after the school's over."

As I was about to reply, Issei-san suddenly stands up.

"Sensei!"

"What is it Issei?"

"I believe I should the one to take care of that."

"You're busy with student council right?"

"But!"

"It's fine, Issei-san. I could also do it with Emiya-san"

"That's right Issei, it's just a tour"

"I understand."

I wonder why did he so enthusiastic for a school tour... I finally reach the seat beside Emiya and sat down.

"I look forward to this year Fujimura-san"

"Me too, Emiya-san"

"you can just call me Shirou"

"umm..."

"It's fine"

"Okay, Shirou-san."

"Okay, We'll begin the homeroom now!"

The school's is boring other than meeting and talking with friends, it's the same for every other dimension. For me it's because I already learned those things, It's like taking a repeat class. To learn magecraft you need to learn lots of things too, History, Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, Languages, and Geography. Most of them are for magecrafts but the others are for knowing what potential enemy servants, some are also useful for tactics and some are for traveling abroad. Thanks to certain Spartans teachers, they managed to cram 6 languages into me. While I didn't manage to be fluent in any of them, it's good enough to use it for daily life.

In the break, the other classmates start encircling me. Most of them are women though, their question range from 'do you have a girlfriend?', 'can I have your contact?', 'where did you live?', and 'do you have any interest in...'. Honestly, the girls in this classroom are scary, and what's with those question? Am I a celebrity or something? Well, some of the servants did say I do have a charm, but I didn't expect it like this.

"Emiya-kun, are you here? let's go eat lunch togeth-! Geh, what's happening here."

"Ara Miss Tohsaka, how unladylike to run in the hallways. Sherou! Let's eat some lunch together! Ara, ara, this is quite a sight."

"Tohsaka, and even Luvia"

Do you mean that Tohsaka? The one that looks exactly like Ishtar? I hear Saber, Emiya, Kuro, and Illya talked about it. And an Edelfelt? I hear Illya and Kura said she's really powerful too. Well whatever, somebody helps me out of here!

* * *

Phew, that's the end of the chapter guys, I'm sorry to take so long for this. I need to rewatch Kaleid liner again, and a lot has happened since the last chapter

Guess what, I got Jalter!  
Fuhuehahahahaha!  
As I thought Catalyst does work! Before eating Ramen, I did a single roll and she came!

in 5 days Illya will show up in the rate up, I already put an offering to Shouji. I hope he didn't give me some Unlimited Yorokobe Works.

And since it's getting closer to Christmas, I shall sing the song of UMU! *Ahem!

Hashire sori yo, Kaze no Youni, Tsukimi hara wo, **PADORU! PADORU!**

and get those socks and KFC's for Seibaa santa. After this event, we get another loli, Jeannu lily!

Welp till next time


	4. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the save Shirou-san"

Emiya saved me from those devils, even though I defeated the king of magic.

"It's fine, it's fine. Since we all gathered here let's have lunch together."

""Gunununu, my precious time with Emiya-kun/Sherou together...""

These two really get along huh... it's a fresh sight to behold seeing the person who Ishtar took over. By the way, my lunch is Omurice. Archer had been making delicious food in Chaldea, so I asked him if I could learn cooking, it turns out it's a hellish training almost the same as the Spartan teachers.

"Hmm, that bento... Do you perhaps cook it by yourself?"

"Yes, I have my share experience in cooking"

"Hou, that looks delicious. It reminds me of your cooking Emiya-kun"

"Now that you mention it, it does look like Sherou's"

Geh, what's with women and their crazy sharp intuition? Well, it does look like Archer's, but it's not like I'm better than him.

"I-Is that so? W-wow such a coincidence, hahaha..."

I tried to laugh it off, but these two doesn't seem to buy it. It's a good thing I brought all my Craft Essence, plus these clothes are the same as the one I had Chaldea. So that was based on this school, I learned lots of new things ever since I came here.

I ate the lunch under heavy pressure, reason? it's those two. I kind of afraid if my secret will be blown in this short time.

"Well, that was good lunch. Let's go Fujimura-san"

"Y-yeah!"

Finally an exit, but this template... Don't tell me!

"Wait! Emiya-kun, we want to have a chat with the new transfer student. It's fine if you go first."

"That's right Sherou, it's just for a while. We won't be long"

"Is that so?"

Of course, it's not ok! Help me, please! they have menacing aura right now! You're the one they like! Please!

"Then I'll be going first."

There he goes, my only exit. I felt a cold chill behind me, I turned around on instinct. Suddenly a red light flashed in the corner of my eye, I took out my craft essence from my belt pocket in a hurry.

"Volumen Hydrargyrum! Fervor, Mei Sanguis."

"Wha?"

"That is..."

A silver cover rose from the ground and protects me from the attack. Volumen Hydrargyrum can turn into swords, its waves into shields, and even its splashes can become deadly. This is the supreme Mystic Code of the Archibald family, the depths of which an ordinary mage could never pierce. It's a really useful thing to have, although I can only use 75% of its power. That magic she fired at me was Gandr, I also heard from Emiya and Kuro that she favors in Jewel magecraft and Gandr. The same can be said with the Edelfelt, I know she's stronger than Tohsaka so her power is shrouded in mystery.

"Archibald family Mystic code, how did you get those!"

"Are you one of their spies?"

I really don't want to fight, at least not now. But it was inevitable either way, I should finish this as fast as I could. Now... let's use the serious mode I honed in the battlefield.

"I'm not affiliated to any family or any association. I'm here only to monitor" I said with a cold voice.

"Like hell, we could trust you like that."

"That's right, who in the world are you. You're not just a simple mage, are you?"

This Luvia girl is smart, and she picks up things quick. Better than Tohsaka, she's the most dangerous possible opponent in this fight. We're in the rooftop, no way out and it's 2 versus 1, I was outnumbered.

"That's right, what you believe is not my problem. So you can go collecting cards or whatever, I don't care. Or is it you wanna go right here and now?"

I quietly muttered 'Where the sun cannot reach' and materialized a gun. It belongs to Heroic Spirit Emiya Kiritsugu, a tragic hero that became a counter guardian. Both of them flinched and didn't move from their spot. I already sick and tired of fighting for a useless cause.

"As I thought. As I said, I'm here just to monitor. I won't make any move until something else happens. And if something happens to those kids, I will hold you both responsible."

I ended my words with a glare and canceled the Craft Essences and pack my belongings before I exit the rooftop.

* * *

After Fujimura Ritsuka exited the roof, both of the girls were surprised and terrified. Especially being threatened by a mage which they didn't even know and what's more a powerful one who has an Archibald mystic code. But the last part was the most frightening, they could see the silhouette of a person that has dark skin and white hair wearing an armor.

"Hey, Edelfelt..."

"What is it, Miss Tohsaka..."

"Can you use resources to keep that person monitored?"

"You don't have to tell me, I already planned to."

"Also that gun..."

"Yes, It belongs to a heroic spirit. But which heroic spirit that has a gun as his weapon?"

"Either way he's dangerous, I hope he didn't cause trouble to Emiya-kun..."

"By the way, he somehow resembles you."

"Haa?"

"Look, his hair and eyes are almost identical to you. Are you sure you didn't know him?"

"That's impossible, I've never seen him nor I've heard of his name."

"..."

* * *

What was that just now? I was at the stairs connecting the roof and catch my breath, the reason is I had a sudden surge of prana happening inside me. I see, even though he doesn't show it. He still cares for his family even in another dimension huh...

"Oh, there you are Fujimura-san, What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Oh, Emiya's here, I can't let it show on my face.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought of something too hard."

"Is that so? anyway, the class is about to start again, let's go"

"Yeah!"

I catch up to Emiya whose slowly walking towards the classroom, now that my cover's blown by those two I guess I could move a bit more freely. The school continues as usual, Emiya showed me the rooms inside the school after the shool's over. Since this could be a piece of vital information I burned it into my memory, of course, I could feel two presence behind us which I pretty much able to guess who.

After the tour ends, we walked home together and split up in the intersection.

"So? How long are you going to follow me?"

"As long as it takes to keep you from harming Shirou"

"Hehe, you really like him don't you?"

"Wha-! Idiot! Don't say that out loud!"

"By the way, where's Luvia?"

"As if I'm gonna tell you"

"Well then, I wonder if Emiya accepts a guest at this time..."

"W-Wait fine! I'll tell you!"

She's so easy, even Ishtar was also like this.

"She's preparing for tonight, we're going to get the assassin's class card."

"Assassin?"

My mind is racing towards my memories to list the possible assassin servant that could be our opponent, by the looks of it the archer class is Heroic spirit Emiya, Saber is Arturia, everything is based on 5th the holy grail. Let's see, the 5th holy grail servant is Sasaki, was it?

"I see, then I'll join you too."

"Wha-! Why would you!?"

"I told you, I'm here just to observe and monitor. I won't do anything, I bid you farewell"

"Hey wait!"

I crossed the intersection and went straight to the Ryuunoji temple stairs.

* * *

It's night time, around 9. I accessed Galahad armor and his noble phantasm. It seems when he's on hibernation I could control his power without switching into his persona, Even so, the power is lesser than normal. I only able to access around 75% of his strength. Again, with 75%... Something was weird in this world. Why is everything is weaker than normal?

I stepped out into the night and entered the woods, using the branch as a foothold for every jump I make. Lord El Melloi II said it's the first place where the enemy would check if there's an ambush, but since it's just monitoring it should be fine. After 10 minutes I felt a strange barrier just right ahead, it's identical with the time they fight saber card. I start pushing my body inside the barrier, the sky changed into something incomprehensible, anyway I need to find those group. Just when I about to leap...

"There's no sign of the enemy or card, It's completely deserted."

"Did we come to the wrong place?"

"No way... it can't even happen"

"In the first place, the mirror world is the world's reflection... This space doesn't exist on its own"

Oh, They're right below me. Perfect, it's a good thing I put presence concealment rune on myself before going out.

"Listen, both of you. There might be a third party joining so let's get this over quickly."

"Uhee, are they a bad person?"

"Well it's just one person for now, but you can lower your guard. He might have a backup after all."

"Umm, Rin-san if he's alone then he might be powerful right?"

"He does look like a powerful magus, but he couldn't have stood a chance against a heroic spirit."

That's hurt Ishtar, I mean Rin. That's what you're planning huh...!

What's that? I just saw something move in the corner of my eyes...

'Kenaz' I used a spell to reinforce my perception, where was it...! That's!

"just now I saw something m-"

Shit! a dagger was about to reach Illya's neck. And no one was able to react fast enough, I threw my shield near Illya's neck. Protecting her from the poisoned dagger.

"Wha-! What's that!?"

"That's a shield?"

"That shield...! It's from that time!"

I have no choice but to show myself, I stepped down from the tree branch to pick my standing shield up.

"Just what I thought, you're caught up in troublesome thing again."

"You, what are you?"

"Heroic spirit?"

"Yes, this belongs to a heroic spirit."

"What class is that!? I've never seen a heroic spirit fight using a shield."

"Who knows, it could be another saber card or even a berserker. Anyhow, do we have time to discuss that? We're completely surrounded you know."

I eyed the shadows whose slowly creeping up from the forest thickets. that mask, that black body. I see It's not Sasaki huh. They are...

"Hassan I Sabbah"

* * *

Yorokobe shounen, I have finished this chapter for my offering to Shouji. Hopefully, He'll notice my prayers and give me Ishtar

60 quartz and no Ishtar God help me...


	5. Chapter 4

W-Who? who is this *mumble cool *mumble person? He appears out of nowhere, and that attire of his has a heroic spirit aura leaking out!

"We're completely surrounded, Oi Rin do you have any offense spell?"

"O-Of course I do! Wait! who give you the permission to call me with my first name!?"

"It's short and easier to use."

Hoe? D-Did he just called Rin-san without honorifics!? What kind of relationship this two have!?

* * *

"I'm just saying this once, My heroic spirit is mostly useful for defense. I can't keep it in full power at all time, in that meantime use your spell to thin them out. That applies to all of you."

We're completely outnumbered, humans are no match for the heroic spirit. Even I alone would have a hard time against them, this was out of my calculations. I already counted 15 of them, that's pretty small compared to hundred faces yet they're still dangerous. I broke off my train of thoughts as one of the hassans make a sudden move towards us. I put forward my shield and chanted the noble phantasm aria.

"The place that cures all wounds and dissolves all hatred, our home. Manifest! Lord Camelot!"

A translucent white wall no less than 15 meters stood between us and the hassans, they were ultimately surprised for the sudden release of Noble Phantasm. Some who forcefully tried to get close repelled by the walls power.

"Now!"

I shouted to the still dazed group of girls behind me, all of them starts to snap out of it and back in their game face.

"Fu!"

"Gandr!"

Luvia uses her gems to create a barrier for trapping one of the hassans and Rin shot him with a Gandr, not bad teamwork between these two. If only they could apply it to their everyday lives.

"Schneiden!"

"Lancer class Include!"

Looks like those two also joining, Illya releases a thin of magical energy with high cutting power towards the hassans and killed some of them. Just as she always did when I took her to battle, but it doesn't seem she's able to fly given she's on her 2nd ascension? I glance towards Miyu who has Gae Bolg in her hands seemingly ready to jump, oh she knows what to huh... for now I'll put more magical power to my shield to protect us from the shockwave blast. Miyu jumped as she holds the spear tightly ready to throw towards the last group of the Hassans.

"Gae Bolg!"

Gae Bolg when thrown, it is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm Cu Chulainn sometimes throw it as a last-ditch effort if we're outnumbered. The Hassan doesn't stand a chance, as I saw the group of hassans seems to be obliterated from existence. What's left is a lone spear protruding from the ground. I glance left and right searching for another Hassan that secretly hiding. The walls start to deteriorate from the lack of mana put into it, I only have around 15% of my mana reserve left I didn't know using Galahad powers can dry me up so quickly. It wasn't like this when I took 6 servants with me back then though.

"It seems to be clear."

"Let's collect the class card and get it done."

"Y-Yes!"

You stupid, that's a death flag you know. I'm about to speak but interrupted as one of my legs loses its power, now I'm kneeling while holding the shield upward.

"Kuh!"

"Fujimura-kun!?"

The white walls that were completely surrounded us reduce to blue particles as I knee touches the ground. I could hear Rin calling up my name, but it seems my mana reserve is getting lower than I had predicted. With a haggard breath, I tried to stand up again using the shield to get my body up. The shield starts to slowly dissipate to a blue particle, I can no longer keep materialized anymore.

"Huh? Rin-san there's no card here."

"Illya!"

Just I suspected, a shadow loomed towards Illya. Dammit... If only I have more mana handling that person would be easier. 0.7 seconds remaining, I must get to her I don't have my shield anymore, and my mana reserve is almost empty. I'm out of options...

'I do have one regret, I've been always protected by senpai. All I want is to be useful to senpai, one last time."

Steeling my resolve, I put everything to enhance my leg just enough speed to get between those two while splitting the last mana to a craft essence. Just right in front of Illya, I took the blow...

* * *

"Illya!"

Oh no! I can't react fast enough to counter the sudden attack. At that moment I closed my eyes to brace for the incoming blow, what's weird was there's no pain. The blow didn't come, what happens next surprised me. The person who saved me before took the blow, his blood flows to the ground. I have never seen so much blood in my life, it makes me wonder if I could even survive the next confrontation.

"You're really troublesome as always, but whatever..."

The person is no longer have a shield nor his armor, he's wearing a white shirt with black pants. He grabbed the heroic spirit arm that was used to stab him with his left hand, and the other hand he holds a bullet still in his casing.

"I got you now!"

He thrust his left hand towards the last assassin heroic spirit, caught by surprised the assassin didn't have time to counter-attack. The bullet sunk towards his chest, and suddenly he spouts blood from his mouth under the mask. Slowly he steps away from Fujimura-san holding his body before finally collapsing and turning into blue particles, with the assassin defeated a class card formed on top from where he was lying.

"T-thank you! Fujimura-sa-"

As I expressed my thanks Fujimura-san suddenly collapsed towards me, what greeted me was a horror. A stab wound was visible from his chest, and blood keeps flowing out of him.

""Fujimura-kun!""

both Luvia and Rin run towards us clearly worry about the well-being on Fujimura-san. I could see Fujimura-san trying to reach his pocket for something, I helped him by taking whatever in the pocket and give it to him.

"Please! Don't die! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! that's why. Don't die.."

I don't know how I looked right now, but I'm sure I was crying while holding his body.

"Fujimura-kun! get a hold of yourself, dammit! his heart is stabbed and the poison is slowing me..."

"Leave the poison to me Tohsaka, focus on healing the heart!"

"I know! repairing his heart while keeping it beating is hard you know!"

"Tohsaka, that! in his hand! I sense powerful mana radiating from it!"

"What!? T-this is!"

Rin-san took the pendant from Fujimura-san's hand, it must be so precious that he even holding to it.

"Uun, It's not the time, with this we should be able to heal him."

Rin-san shakes her head disagreeing to her thoughts, but if he's able to be saved then...

* * *

"Senpai, it's already morning"

Ah... that voice, Mashu huh... but I don't want to wake up too tired... from farming... apples...

"Zzzz"

"Geez, Senpai. If you don't wake up then I will..."

That sentence makes me 100% awake, but I still closed my eyes using the wait and see strategy.

"Ei!"

"Ouch!"

Mashu flicked my forehead, it seems she realized I already woke up. Dammit, even though I was hoping for something else...

"You're already awake, right? Senpai?"

"it hurts Mashu, for a heroic spirit to flick a human forehead..."

"Eh? huh? I thought I held back, S-sorry senpai! is it hurt?"

"Pfft haha"

"Geez! I thought you're really hurt."

"Sorry, Sorry. You're really cute if you're teased."

"Geez!"

"Hahaha"

* * *

I woke up at an unfamiliar ceiling

"All of that... was a dream huh..."

Certainly, this place is not Ryuudou temple. A high-class Chandelier is hanging on top of the room, which means someone rich brought me in. And the only person whose rich enough with me was...

"Ah, you're awake."

"As I thought it was you Luvia."

"Oya? As I thought you're really perceptive."

I reached for my pocket where my deck of craft essence was. And it's gone! Tsk, they took it huh...

"You owe us some explanation you know."

Is this what an E rank luck means?...

* * *

AN:

"Fuehuehahahahaha  
Rejoice Mongrels, for I have pulled the strongest card in the game!

It's none other the dik meister!"

"Umm do you have enough materials to ascend him and level his skills?"

"No worries all I have to do is to farm embers, foreign god heart, and some forbidden pages!"

"But barbatos is already dead."

"What!?"


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Do not this is a trial chapter, I may or may not change this chapter. Even so, I won't change that much, just delete some and add things.

* * *

"With this, he should be okay..."

Rin looked at the boy chest where his wound has healed up, it rose and descended rhythmically. His clothes were taken off to fully view the extent of the wound and for applying the magic. His upper body was in full view, which cause them to blush a bit. Followed by a surprise, his body muscle is perfectly toned, unlike any other boys they have seen. But that's not what makes them surprised. Scars, lots of scars. All of them can't believe what has this boy been through, those scars were clearly caused by a sharp object and there are burn marks too. It was a body of a boy who had been through a countless battle.

They decided to keep quiet about it and ask the boy for an explanation later.

"Illya."

"M-Miyu..."

Miyu spoke in a solemn voice, causing Illya to flinch.

"Did you know what you did before cause this?"

"I-I..."

"What you did was extremely reckless, you even cause Fujimaru-san gravely injured. Have it not been Rin-san and Luvia-san he would've died."

"..."

Illya hung her head down, holding back her tears. It is true, she was the main reason why the boy was injured. There's no changing that fact, all of this was her fault. If only she didn't let her guard down, none of this would've happened.

*cough *cough!

"Shit! it's internal bleeding! hurry! stop the bleeding, I'll handle the wound!"

"I know!"

The boy starts coughing blood again, it almost seems the healing magic is not perfectly applied yet.

"This is the result of your action!"

"Miyu-sama. I think it enough..."

Sapphire tried to calm Miyu down, for her savior who could've died because of the naivety of a girl. She couldn't accept that, she knows the bloody battle of a holy grail war. A battle royale between each participant who cuts down their opponents just to get their wish fulfilled.

"No... I... I!..."

Illya collapsed on the floor and held her body tightly. Miyu felt the sudden mana condensing around Illya body, and deployed a barrier. Shielding the boy, and two female magus behind her.

"W-What is this power!?"

in that night, a strange light filled the forest. It almost like a bomb, had Miyu didn't erect barrier she would perish along with the people behind her. As the smoke clears up, Miyu and the two magus appearance became tattered and there's light wound with blood flowing out of Miyu's arm.

"No... That's...I! can't! no more!"

Illya screamed out of her lungs and unconsciously activate jump and teleported her outside the barrier. Leaving the other 3 girls were dumbstruck, from sudden Illya outbursts.

* * *

Luvia led me to a room where Miyu and Rin gathered, they are wearing Maid clothes for some reason. There are a sofa and a table in the middle, 'those look expensive' is what I thought when I saw them. Luvia prompt me to sit down and I did so, Rin and Miyu came to Luvia side to join the conversation. Isn't this quite bad? I'm being pressured not by just two, but from three people!

"For starters, tell me who in the world are you."

"Straight to the point huh, Luvia-san?"

"After all that stuff happening who could wait for an explanation?"

"Haah..."

With a sigh, I resign myself to their demands. There are pros and cons giving them my identity, but now I think it's fine to let them know. I can't believe how short I can hold a secret...

"You want me to know who I am?"

All of them silently nods.

"Fine. I'm the 48th Master of Chaldea Security Organization"

"Master? You say?" (Rin)

"That's right."

"Umm, What's a master Fujimura-san?" (Miyu)

"As the name implies, I am the master of heroic spirits summoned by Chaldea."

"Heroic you say!? That's impossible all heroic spirits are in a form of a Class card here." (Luvia)

"And where did I say I'm from here?"

Luvia made a pause, before realizing something.

"Which means, you're not from here is what you're implying?"

I nodded and looked towards a window where blue skies filled the view. "I'm not even from this dimension truth to be told."

All of them were surprised. How would you feel having to know that the person you knew is from parallel worlds?

"Fujimura-kun, This pendant. Is this possibly-" (Rin)

"Oh, that..."

I couldn't just say it's from Craft Essence, and I have things better than that. Moreover, they haven't return my deck of Craft essence yet. Having leaving powerful Craft Essence which rivals mystic codes is dangerous to them, plus these are for humanity sake.

"It was a gift from my mother."

"Eh?" (Rin)

"Oh I forgot to mention this, I'm kind of from the future too."

"Future!? what year?" (Rin)

Seriously? Do you want to know that too? what you're asking right now is dangerous you know? Luvia and Miyu have a curious expression as well from our exchange.

"It's around 2026, I guess..."

That's a lie, I'm from 2018. But it's fine, right? It's not like they'll know. The longer gap, the better. Hopefully, she won't try to find me that's in this world.

"then that means..."(Rin)

Rin suddenly makes a calculation or something. I break off my gaze by Miyu's interruption.

"Fujimura-san, what does Chaldea do?"

"We monitor for any disturbance in past timelines that could potentially end up destroying humanity. if we found one, Chaldea will dispatch a master to resolve the unknown element that threatens the human history. For example, in Orleans France Jeanne d'Arc have an alternative form by a certain caster that he wished from the holy grail. So we have to eliminate those two to make the history straight again."

The two people are hearing my explanation carefully it feels like I'm a teacher or something.

"So how many masters are there, I'm pretty sure you're the 48th was it?" (Luvia)

"Yes, I'm the last remaining active master. The others were critically injured and put into cryosleep."

"What!? That means you're the only master Chaldea have?" (Rin)

"Yes, that is correct."

It seems Rin have finally finished her calculation or something.

"Then how did you ended up here?"

"About that, you see..."

What should I do? Should I tell them about the grand time temple of Solomon? Since we only focused on our own timeline and didn't care about the other dimension. Well, I have time, it should be fine to tell them.

"It all begins with Solomon..."

* * *

After an hour of storytelling, I finally able to catch up my breath. Luvia is getting information on dimension traveling, which is very much appreciated, while Miyu is back doing her work. Hopefully, they are responsible enough with that information, I even take precautions to make them sign self geass scroll. So they won't divulge this information directly or non-direct.

"Here's your deck of cards, I can't get it open you know? It frustrated me for not being to crack open that deck holder. What is it made of!?" (Rin)

Well, I can't say that it was made with Dragon scale, enchanted with phoenix feather, etc and built by legendary casters like Medea, Helena, and others.

"That's a secret Rin."

I replied with a smug face, almost like Emiya(archer) teasing Ishtar.

"That! Who gives you permission to call me by my first name!?"

"I guess it's a slip of tongue, your first name is shorter and easy to pronounce."

"Shut it! *mumble how did I even raise this guy*mumble"

"Hmm? What did you just say?"

"N-Nothing! you have your things right just hurry up and leave! And don't forget to call me Tohsaka when we're outside!"

I'm not sure what she was saying, but I'm pretty sure she was misunderstanding something. Well, I think it's harmless. I could deal with it later.

"Oh by the way, here's for you."

"What is this?"

I hand her a craft essence card, which I have no use for. I have lots of them in Chaldea and prefer fighting using the heroic spirit card and the rare ones.

"It's a rune stone card, just put a tad bit of prana and it will materialize."

"That's so convenient, wait! did you say Rune stones!? Why are you giving these to me?"

"I usually just practiced using those, besides I have tons of them in Chaldea. Especially made by heroic spirits."

At that moment Rin was probably thinking 'how rich is Chaldea' while staring at the card intensely.

"Well, I should get going now."

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Your father and mother, what were they like?"

What's with the sudden question? Is she thinking I'm related to her from our looks? There's impossible, I was raised by a normal family and searching for a job after finishing high school. But still she expecting an answer, let's see...

"I don't know about my mother and father as I have small memories of them, it's been a while since I met them. But they were a magus my mother was quite famous during her golden age. That's only what I remember."

"Then your father?"

"I don't remember really well, he comes and goes out from home every time. So I was taught magecraft by my mother. Hmm? What's wrong? Your face is red now."

"J-Just go already!"

Rin pushed me outside while I'm carrying my things out from the mansion. I can feel the misunderstanding is getting bigger.

"W-wait, Uooh!"

unable to hold my balance I fell out from the entrance with my things scattered. Hearing a bam sound behind me, I can sense the door was slam shut by Tohsaka. Geez, what's with her? Even back in Chaldea Ishtar is tamer than her.

* * *

AN:

Happy new year!

And may you get Musashi/King Hassan/Ishtar  
by the way, I just got Musashi! And f**king stuck at level 80...Why? Hearts! I only have 1 Hearts! And she needs 5! and the only place I can farm hearts is from caster daily with s**tty rates

But tis fine, With Moon goddess event rerun and edmond dantes rerun I could get summon tickets and material! Guess no sleep for me huh...

By the here's my friend ID: 104,481,679  
in game name: からげー

I also stream sometimes in twitch, just put /karageee behind the url


	7. Chapter 6

The school is as usual, ever since I became master of Chaldea I didn't bother studying like normal people. The servants taught me the principles of magic which also connected with science and math, like Babbage and Paracelsus for an example and some history for servants knowledge and legends. I was already learned most of the materials in this school, it almost feels like a one-year school training program. All 3 years worth of subjects and materials were crammed just into one year, plus the PE is a self-defense and combat training. Uugh, I don't want to remember the training with Scahatch and Leonidas.

After the school was over I had a chance to talk with Emiya, it seems he is also in Archery club as he is about to head towards the dojo. He invited me and I accept it. After all, I have nothing else to do until this noon. I had never been into an archery club, much less about kyudo.

"Fujimaru, are you familiar with kyudo?"

"It's embarrassing but I am not."

"It's fine, over here."

"Thank you."

Emiya gave me a small tour in the archery dojo. There are few club members who are practicing with their bow, and I can feel stares coming from here and there once I entered the shooting range.

"Eh? who's that person Emiya-san bring?"

"He looks cool, I think we'll have another ikemen in the club."

"Wasn't he the new student that transferred here?"

I'm getting uncomfortable here, perhaps going here is a mistake. Yet I'm curious about how Emiya looked like in his past, even though he's from a different universe.

We finally stopped at where the bows and arrows were rested, to my right I can see a straight line to the targets. the distance is around 28 meters.

"For now, I will give an example. After this, It's going to be your turn"

"Eh? Is it fine?"

"It's fine. First, you take this stance. Hold your bow like this, and then ready your arrow. Align the back of the arrow with the string and gently pull it back. After that...!"

The arrow set loose and hit dead center on the target.

"It hit the dead center!"

"Amazing!"

The spectators raised their voice unbeknown to us.

"Now you try."

Emiya extends his hand holding a bow and a couple of arrows, Japanese bow is longer than western ones. luckily I have a bit experience using this bow since most of the archers that's using bow told me to try all kinds of bows for training myself, and Emiya told me to use my own projection magic to make them as well just in case I have no weapon to defend myself with. And so, I took the bow and arrows with both of my hands.

"This has been maintained really well."

"You could tell? That's right, I maintained these bows since no one knows how to maintain them properly. After all..."

"You can't say no to someone in the needs of help?"

Those words came out on pure instinct, even I was surprised. If I'm not holding these bow and arrows, I would cover my own mouth. How could I have said that? I know Archer Emiya has his problem with his own past self, but I'm not him. Yet, How could I speak of this so naturally?

"That's right, you really know me huh?"

"W-Well, I have heard it from someone. Anyway, I should just shoot it right?"

"Yes, that's right."

I tried to change the subject. I should find out what's happening to me later.. I put my drawing stance and start focusing, all the noise in the background starts to slowly disappear. now it's just me and the target. I pulled back the string in my most comfortable position, and let loose the arrow towards the target. It hits dead center on the red circle just a few millimeters above Emiya's arrow.

"Wow, you're pretty good on your first try. I don't think this is your first time shooting with a bow?"

"I had some practice using one in England, but never the Japanese bow."

As expected of Emiya he's sharp, I need to tread carefully not to stand out more than this. Doing this too was a mistake, why did I do this again? I guess some part of me wants to show off and missed practicing archery.

"Un, I knew it. The way you draw your bow has a foundation on it, even though it's different than Japanese way."

"Wow, is he going to join this club?"

"I would ask him out if he is."

"Hey don't cut in line! I'm going to do it first"

"Now we have 2 good looking boys in this club, I'm so glad I joined this club"

Wow, Emiya really popular with girls at school too? But... Their eyes are pretty scary, I don't think I'll join this club after all. After some more practice shots with Emiya, we decided to call it a day, since the crowd starts to build up. Right after I exit the archery dojo I was bombarded with questions and invitation to their clubs as well. I turned all of them down since I don't think I would have time, and this one is an exception. Tohsaka has been waiting at the gate and looking directly here, I can feel pressure from her gaze too.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go now. I have some business with Tohsaka-san"

"What? Fujimaru-san, don't tell me... are you going out with her?"

"Ahaha, You're wrong. Rather than going out I would say... She's kind of a relative."

Well, it's not wrong, right? She's kinda my servant and I considered them all my family plus I'm taking full advantage to our similar look. Ah, She's staring daggers right now.

"Sorry, I really need to go."

Once I left the group of school mates I ran up to Rin. And then...

"Hou? Aren't you popular? I've been waiting for 15 minutes! A whole 15 minutes! Don't you remember we have something to do!?"

"I'm sorry, I was chatting with Emiya while practicing Archery and lost track of time."

I clasp my hands and bow to her apologetically. Somehow I felt a tinge of Nostalgia.

"Haah." Sighed Rin

"Well, if you do feel sorry hurry and come with me. We're going to meet Illya."

"Hmm? What's wrong with Illya?"

"Her mana broke out of control after you lost consciousness, and she flew away."

"Hmm..."

Fly? Oh yeah, she could, once she's in transformation mode she could do that. I forgot about that, wait if she could fly why didn't she do it from the beginning? I guess this is the timeline before I summoned her, plus I didn't see Kuro anywhere. We walked for a bit before meeting with Illya, the Tohsaka heir eyed the young girl with a domineering gaze.

* * *

"Umm, first. I'm sorry!"

Illya Bow her head to both of us, I felt like a bully doing bad things to a grade schooler. Right before I could accept her apology, Rin replied.

"You still owe us an explanation, that time... It was your magic, right?"

"Yes... That time too with Saber Servant, I remembered it all."

Rin loosens her gaze towards the small girl who's starting to teared up. I slowly move closer to Ruby, as I find myself lost in this conversation.

"Hey, what does she mean by her magic goes out of control?"

"N? Oh? I see Fujimaru-kun wants to know about Illya? You lolicon~"

Instead of giving a proper explanation, Ruby suddenly branded me into a lolicon with a teasing manner. Now I can see why Illya bash Ruby all the time.

"She's a grade schooler, and I'm not into that kind of things."

"Love does not know boundaries, you could assault her when your libido-"

I grab the top part of the kaleidostick with a bit of force in it. Somehow this stick makes me irritated, it's not so different than the one I know at Chaldea. I was smiling on the outside. But unfortunately, the poor stick knows what my smile truly means and it starting to shake uncontrollably.

"If you don't cut that out, I'll make you taste the unending suffering."

"Y-YESH!"

Confirming the Kaleidostick was tamed, I moved to face towards the two girls. Apparently, they were looking at me, with a shocked face.

"Wow, that's amazing Fujimaru-kun. You actually able to tame Ruby" (Rin)

"Yes, amazing..."(Illya)

"As expected, I guess it runs in the family" (Ruby)

Said ruby with low spirit

"?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, if I'm not wrong you will be fighting berserker. We'll need every strength we can get"

Currently I'm in my Chaldea Uniform it was torn up when I arrived in this world, but managed to fix it although it's not perfect. with the shield of Galahad lies on top of the floor I begin to search for catalyst. that's right, I'm planning to summon a heroic spirit from chaldea.

"that berserker true name is heracles, resuscitation is his noble phantasm. he have a threshold on how many times he can do that, but with his speed and strength makes it harder for us."

"you are saying this as if you know the future of us, wait... does that mean someone from our world in the futu-"

"Yes, I won't tell you who. But I can give the answer to that question is a yes."

I'm racking my brain on who should I summon from my chaldea, Gilgamesh? No, his ego is no good. Emiya? his past self is here and it could be potential problem in the future, the assassin one? It's the same, his whole family is here it would be a problem as well. I gave up on searching for catalyst with a sigh, any servant is okay I guess. There's no such thing as bad servants, there are just bad masters.

"here it goes"

I put my mana to the shield, and blue orbs start to float up from it. Then they spun creating vortex in the middle as the servant is being summon. then...

*crack *crack *crack

"Wha-!"

lighting emerged from the vortex, it shouldn't happen. with a bad feeling I shouted towards the three girls behind me.

"take cover!"

I tried to cut off my mana but it was already to late.

*BOOOM

an explosion came from the vortex swallowing me who was unprepared, then something unbelievable happen. I was back... in the temple of time.

* * *

Author's rant:

first, of this story is not dead

second, this chapter was already finished but I somehow felt something is missing, so it had been subject of change

third, I got mama raikou, 2nd Jeanne, Heracles, 4th copy of Kiritsugu, Karna, sumanai, Darth vader Seiba(idk if I already told you guys), Astolfo, and Tesla.

Currently I'm in the middle of deep shit rn, my college professor lose my mid test paper and the college administration put 0 on it, and made me get a C because of it. I'm still working it out with my college and professors, so sorry if the next chapter is gonna take a while


	8. Chapter 7 Teaser

What... just happened? I'm pretty sure I was caught in the blast from failed summoning. My brain tried to find any reason for this event to occur, but it was suddenly stopped as I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Senpai." a soft-spoken voice echoes behind me

That voice! how could I forget? It's the person who I first met in Chaldea, my first servant, and the person who gave her life for me.

"Mashu!" I roared

I turned around only to find nothing but a cracked rocky landscape. That's right, she already died. All because of my negligence, I still have my command spells when Goetia about to use his Noble Phantasm. If only I used them before... If only...

I fell to my knee, and tears start to fall.

"Even you used your Command Spell it would remain the same, master" (?)

I heard another voice behind me. I already know who the voice belonged to...

"Galahad..." (Fujimaru Ritsuka)

Galahad whose wearing his spiritual armor walks towards my side...

"But even so!" (Fujimaru Ritsuka)

"That's right!" (?)

Another voice rang behind us, we turned around surprised to find who said those words. The person who stood there is me! except he's wearing black clothes with a pair of black gloves his right hand has the same command seals pattern as mine. His voice, his face, and his eyes... There's no mistake that the person before me is myself. Even Galahad is surprised, his eyes widened and tensed as bloodlust directed to him.

And then... The 'me' vanished... is what I thought, but he didn't he just move so fast even my eyes cannot see, then I head an exploding sound behind me. Galahad was knocked back into the walls of rocks, coughing a bit of blood. at that moment the 'me' spoke to me.

"It seems I was transcended over fate itself to be able to meet you. Nice to meet you Fujimaru Ritsuka" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

He lends his hand as if asking for a handshake, I looked at him in the eyes and saw despair, determination, and hope. I do not think of him having any ill intentions, there was also him attacking Galahad but it seems there's a reason. So I also extended my hand. but before I could grab his hand. Galahad intervened and begins to attack the 'me'.

"Get away from him!" (Galahad)

"Tch! Damn you Galahad!" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

Galahad deploys his shield and battle-ready.

"Stop it Galahad! I don't think he i-" (Fujimaru Ritsuka)

"That 'thing' can't be possibly human! that speed and strength! there's no human capable of that!" (Galahad)

I was surprised, that's right there was no human capable of accomplishing such feat. even magecraft has its own limit.

"What is your identity!?" (Galahad)

The 'me' says nothing and his face darkens giving a cold stare towards Galahad.

"My true name is Fujimaru Ritsuka" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

"Lies! Even if you have the same appearance you cannot fool me!" (Galahad)

"This is why I sometimes can't stand with some of the round table knights...Gandr" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

In an instant, the 'me' shots a gandr spell causing Galahad to deny him of any movement. The same exact spell I used while using the Chaldea combat mystic... huh? Didn't he wear black clothes? Since when did he wearing Chaldean mystic code?

"A few more hours and he will turn into berserker huh?" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

The 'me' gave a wry smile while scratching his cheeks.

"But there's no way other than this..." (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

"You...!" (Galahad)

"As you can see our gandr won't last 1 minute especially his magical resistance is A" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

"But even so-!" (Fujimaru Ritsuka)

"We don't have much time!" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

The 'me' shouted loudly enough to echo towards the empty space of the temple. I was taken aback of the sudden outbursts.

"Listen! You are my only hope! so, please! this time! do it right!" (Fujimaru Ritsuka ?)

"Wha-!"

The 'me' touched my hands with his full of calluses hands and his magic circuit is active. Streams of memories flow through me...

The things that should happen...

What happens to Chaldea...

Lostbelts...

Death of a loved one...

"A-Aa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" (Fujimaru Ritsuka)

* * *

This is a teaser, I am currently busy at college especially doing practical work which is mandatory by the college itself as a credit.

but anyways here's part 1/4 of the chapter. Will release the rest tomorrow or next week... I think...


End file.
